Geoffrey Carmykle
Appearance :Delta is a mutant--an aberration, he sometimes calls himself. He isn't very tall, nor that aggressive, despite the usual nature of his mutation making him rather bestial. He's a mixture of human and fox, his lithe and quick body covered in soft, dark grey fur. He has a muzzle much like a fox and a tail too, as well as digigrade legs and claws at the tips of his fingers and toes. Street Clothes :He wears standard street clothes when he feels safe to show himself: jeans, shirts, etc., though all modified to accommodate his fox-like body and cybernetics. Uniform :When he's not working on a machine, he hides under a thick, large, heavy red hooded robe that prevents his entire body from being seen. The robe acts as armor, a super suit, and a way of hiding what he is from normal people. Notable Equipment :He's had several cybernetic arms built into his body, including his tail. Yes, while it looks like (and is) just a fluffy brush, hidden inside is a tempered steel blade he uses much like a scorpion's tail when threatened. It extends approximately 7 feet, with a 4-foot tail to hide the blade and its extension equipment. The other more visible cybernetics include a shoulder-mounted "engineering kit" with a multitude of miniature arms that can manipulate fine pieces of machines into place, and it includes a welding laser and small cutting tool to shave off small pieces of metal to make the parts fit. He has also had one arm entirely replaced, whether it was with his consent or not he refuses to say, however he has grown quite fond of this arm, tweaking and modifying it as he sees fit for various purposes. One day it has a laser in the palm, the next the hand fires off on a tether to reach something high up. Personality :Delta is shy about being seen, due to so many cases of people attempting to kill him for his appearance. As such, he's not comfortable around many people, and is known to usually wear his robe to conceal his body. He is, however, a genius when it comes to mechanical things, being the designer of a prototype Mech that he is personally putting through trials, so that he can work out all the bugs himself. So far, there have been few. :When you're a friend to Delta, perhaps because of how he's so shy, he is more than happy to give away any of the various mechanical toys he builds and works on. Some have theorized that it is his way of apologizing for acting the way he did when he first met the person he now calls a friend. Regardless, loyalty is something he has in excess, and he has on at least one occasion taken the beating directed at a friend onto himself. Powers and Abilities Technopathy Assume Control :Delta is capable of controlling technology. Its what caught the eye of the Brotherhood first, his ability to control simple machines just by looking at them for a moment. For some reason, the "simple machines" rule doesn't apply to gaming systems, however, as he's repeatedly overclocked and upgraded gaming systems such as his friend's Xbox One, which he somehow turned into a Playstation 4 (he still doesn't know how either) As a defense against being trapped within a machine's systems should the chip be destroyed (They are rather fragile) Delta has installed a safety feature that will "dump" his consciousness back into his body should the chip be in danger of being destroyed, such as by an electrical or impact attack that would hit it. Trace :Technology not of Earth or based on designs that do not follow Earth logic takes time to study, as such Delta has developed a sort of search function into his data chips. These special chips do not allow him to control, but to understand, how a machine works. This allows him to later use this knowledge to take control of either the specific machine, or limited control of other machines that follow the same technological principal. This takes 2-3 posts. Boom :To protect himself when not jumped into a vehicle or drone of some sort Delta has access to one main weapon. An arm cannon. This device stays on his person at all times, permanently integrated into the cybernetic arm. Much like the design of Cyborg's sonic Cannon, Delta's arm transforms into the weapon when arming it. However, unlike Cyborg's weapon, Delta's is far more lethal, a fusion cannon that produces shots of concentrated plasma. The Shot is approximately one foot in radius. Delta can only fire every other post, as a post is required to recharge the cannon. Jump In :Once inducted into the Brotherhood of Evil, and after they discovered his ability to adapt any cybernetics to not only function as they were intended, but also bond perfectly with his body, they implanted several systems in his head. This gives him the ability to "jump in" and control any vehicle or drone/robot that a specific datachip has been placed on it. Designed by Delta himself, this chip bonds with any portion of the machine its placed upon, connecting itself to the internal control systems of the machine and transferring that control, when requested, to Delta. Weaknesses :While Delta is "jumped into" a vehicle or robot, his personal body is more or less defenseless. He is required to transfer his consciousness into the machine he's attempting to control, thus rendering him defenseless and blind to the world. However, he can still hear his comm, so an alert to him via that can save his life from one of his teammates. In addition the further the machine the more difficult and taxing on his body it is to control, as he has to deal with so much static between where he is and where the machine is, it simply becomes harder and harder. The maximum unmodified range of his ability is 5 miles. A direct satellite uplink that sends him straight to the machine does allow him to control it over further distances however. :Additionally Delta is not the fastest fox in the world. Though at one point he likely could run circles around any BoE member, the addition of cybernetics and metal bone lacing has increased his weight to the point he is of slightly less than average agility, however he is still quite flexible. Other Abilities :Heightened senses of sight, hearing, and smell. Interchangeable arm attachments and equipment. In an attempt to provide him longevity in the field, BoE scientists have reinforced his bones with aluminum to make it far, far harder to harm him while he's controlling machines, providing him the opportunity to wake up and fight back, or flee. Shoulder Cybernetics Bay :Equipped with approximately 6 individual arms each with a specific purpose related to engineering. These include pliers, a wrench mechanic, a fusion cutter/welder, a claw gripper and various other tools. Tail Cybernetics Bay :His tail cybernetics include a micro-chainsaw and stitching tools, as well as a hypodermic self sanitizing injector, allowing him to act as emergency field medic by activating a program and allowing his tail's medical tools to work on the subject. In the event of an emergency, the chainsaw is used to cut open wounds to retrieve what caused them, or to simply remove limbs if they are too far gone to be saved. The tail also includes a forcep, the micro chainsaw, a small drill and a chemical storage container, used to refill the syringe with a pre-loaded chemical. The container can be swapped out for another, however this takes a post and is ill-advised in the midst of combat. Arm Cybernetics Bay :Like the above bays, this has a limit of five modules, however these modules given time can be swapped out. Except the cannon which is a central and integral part of the arm, and contains the power supply for both the cannon and all other gadgets in the arm/shoulder assembly. The arm includes five module slots that allow it to perform various tasks, including extension and zoom focus systems. Other modules will be added during play. Relationships Parents :Geoffrey's parents were supportive of his abilities and encouraged them. They showed no signs of alienating him or performing inhumane experiments on their son. Myra :Geoffrey loves his sister and would do anything for her. He risked life and limb to drag her to the ocean after she was mutated into a shark, disregarding his own mutated state. It's clear that Geoffrey has no idea that his sister is still alive, though why he left her and failed to find her again after bringing her unconscious body to the ocean is a mystery. He is so clearly trusting of his sister that should he even realize that his sister has sided with the Titans, it would be enough for him to shift allegiances instantly. History Backstory ---- :Like his sister, Myra, Geoffrey was mostly a scientist from birth, though he showed a lot more potential with machines than he did with beakers and flasks, so much so that his parents discovered his power to control machines while watching him tinkering with small devices (like his father's pager) and quickly encouraged it, curious as they were. The boy was present when the accident that turned his sister and his parents into mutants occurred, and is the one responsible for dragging his sister to the ocean before she could die of suffocation on the land. :He was turned into a fox mixture, though he found he still had control of his power over machines, which is what he used to move his sister who had gotten quite a bit heavier with her mutation into a freaking shark. It was after a few years of living on the streets, having to practically (and sometimes literally) fight for scraps of food to survive that the BoE picked him up with an offer of safety and a workspace. He was quickly brainwashed into thinking the BoE were the "good guys" and the Titans were terrorists, and with Myra always wearing her armor, he had no way of knowing that the machines he built would be attack his own sister. BoE command has made it a point to keep him out of any operations that could encounter the Titan known only as Shredder, lest his allegiances change upon realizing that the ones he works for are the terrorists. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Anthros Category:Earth Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Technomancers Category:Titans Together Category:Technology Category:Experiments Category:Mechanics